<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Уйти в дождь. Или нет by Li_Liana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901868">Уйти в дождь. Или нет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana'>Li_Liana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Работа под прикрытием [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо определяется со своим отношением к жизни, к Суге и с предпочтениями в постели.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Работа под прикрытием [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Уйти в дождь. Или нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Куроо уходит без плана, не прощаясь и внезапно – даже для самого себя. Уходит налегке, оставляет даже свою любимую снайперку – никуда она не денется, потом заберет. Прихватывает с собой только ствол с запасной обоймой, пачку налички и пару поддельных удостоверений. Он не собирается их использовать, Сугавара выследит его по ним в два счета, но в иной ситуации без документов можно влипнуть так, что Суга с Дайчи окажутся его наименьшей проблемой. Если они вообще проблема. В чем Куроо отнюдь не уверен.</p><p>Как и в том, почему его вообще так резко подорвало. Возможно, все дело в том, что они вернулись домой – после почти полутора лет непрерывной беготни между странами и континентами. А теперь наконец-то их план вышел на финишную прямую. Особо желавшие их смерти или поимки бывшие коллеги уже уволены, Бокуто стал исполняющим обязанности главы спецотдела, и со дня на день его окончательно утвердят в этой должности.</p><p>Сами они уже пару недель не бросаются из одного сомнительного заказа в другой, а ждут окончательного снятия всех обвинений и официального возвращения на службу и к нормальной жизни. Ну в той степени нормальной, насколько она вообще когда-либо была. Это-то и пугает. Родной город, наполненный воспоминаниями, опустевшая квартира Куроо и тридцать километров до дома Суги и Дайчи. Конечно, пока возвращаться туда опасно – и им, и ему, живут они пока на съемной. Но это слишком настойчиво напоминает, как все было раньше, до того, как они вместе сбежали, разделив на троих все – и риск, и постель, и быт, и просто само существование. Куроо уже привык, что иначе и быть не может, но ведь было же! И совсем недавно, до того, как он во все это вляпался –  в Сугу, в них с Дайчи.</p><p>А еще именно сейчас у Куроо есть последний и, пожалуй, единственный шанс свалить из агентства – когда мишень со спины уже сняли, но обратно еще не закабалили. Да, в свое время они обсуждали это, и все согласились с тем, что вернуться – это лучший выход, Куроо тоже. Свалив сейчас, он немного подставит остальных. Но никаких серьезных последствий ни у них из-за этого не возникнет, ни его теперь искать не будут – пока все остальные на месте. И пусть это немного нечестно по отношению к ним, но Кенму с распростертыми объятиями примут в вычислительном центре, Суга может добиться своего перевода в аналитики, а Дайчи устроить инструктором. У Куроо нет вариантов свалить с оперативной работы, а раз так, то и Суга останется, и Дайчи за ним. Даже Кенму почти наверняка не удастся выпихнуть с передовой.</p><p>Его побег им будет только на пользу. Куроо пытается себя в этом убедить, хотя в глубине души не верит, но все равно уходит. Глупое, но навязчивое желание вернуть себе собственную жизнь. Плюс ему уже до чертиков надоело быть третьим, пусть не лишним, но третьим.</p><p>Он не прощается и ничего не объясняет вовсе не потому, что хочет избежать этого разговора, но всерьез опасается, что тогда уже просто никуда не уйдет. И он не собирается от них бегать и прятаться на постоянной основе. Но ему нужно время, прежде всего – сейчас, сразу: чтобы отвыкнуть от них обоих, снова почувствовать, как жить одному, без них. Но Сугавара будет искать, в этом Куроо уверен.</p><p>Поэтому аэропорты сразу отпадают, вокзалы тоже – там везде камеры, Сугавара быстро получит к ним доступ, а дальше уже дело техники. Машина – тоже не вариант. Своя – само собой, чтобы снять или купить – у Куроо нет левых удостоверений, только те, что делал Суга. А угнать – еще более палевно.</p><p>Остается только общественный транспорт и попутки. Зайдя в слепую зону метро, Куроо избавляется от верхней яркой красной куртки. Ловя взглядом отражение в окне подъезжающего поезда, он вбуравливается затылком в низко натянутый капюшон невзрачного темно-серого худи. За проведенное вместе время он слишком хорошо узнал, как Сугавара умеет искать и как сложно от него скрыться. Но сложно – не значит невозможно. И не зря он свалил вообще без вещей. Чем позже Суга с Дайчи поймут, что его нет, тем больше шансов, что не найдут. Ну или хотя бы не сразу. А за это время он успеет побыть один и разобраться, насколько это ему нужно.</p><p>Первую попутку он ловит еще в черте города, но сходит с нее на ближайшей развилке. Слишком велик шанс попасть под незамеченную частную камеру над чьим-то порогом, до которой рано или поздно доберется Суга. Этот след надо оборвать сразу.</p><p>Вторая попутка его тоже подбирает довольно быстро. С болтливым фермером он едет до самого вечера, но потом тот сворачивает с трассы, и Куроо приходится выходить. Поначалу его особо не парят проносящиеся мимо машины. Да и есть некое, почти мистическое очарование в том, чтобы идти вдоль дороги и смотреть на заходящее солнце. Особенно, когда только что сбежал от собственной личной жизни. Которая не то чтобы не устраивает, но вот какая-то избыточно странная и нагрянувшая слишком внезапно и тотально.</p><p>А потом Куроо резко осознает, что уже стемнело, и вряд ли найдется такой смелый водитель, чтобы подбирать в сотне километров от ближайшего города одинокого парня сомнительной наружности, да еще и без вещей. А тем временем на небе собираются грозовые тучи.</p><p>Куроо как раз начинает прикидывать, куда бы ему укрыться от приближающегося дождя – сложно ориентироваться без карты или навигатора, но от телефона он избавился в первую очередь, когда одна из проносящихся мимо фур наконец-то тормозит. Куроо бежит к ней и, уже открыв дверцу, почему-то оборачивается – наверное, реагирует на звук, хотя за шумом двигателя тягача почти ничего не слышит, и видит притормозившую чуть позади машину Сугавары.</p><p>Вот черт.</p><p>Он захлопывает дверцу, кивает водителю, жестом показывая, что тот может ехать, и в ответ ожидаемо слышит отборный мат. Дальнобойщик резко газует, выворачивая руль к обочине, но Куроо отскакивает, и фура благополучно уносится в ночь.</p><p>Куроо стоит и смотрит на уже вышедшего из машины Сугу, пытаясь понять, то ли ему кажется, то ли он действительно рад. Хотя он всерьез хотел сбежать, но, неожиданно для себя, чувствует чуть ли не облегчение от того, что его догнали. Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас, похоже, будет скандал. А в следующее мгновение Сугавара срывается с места и несется к нему, чуть не сбивая с ног. Куроо едва удерживает равновесие и тут же обнимает обхватившего его Сугу, плотнее прижимая к себе.</p><p>Начинается дождь, сразу ливнем, как будто наверху открыли кран.</p><p>– Ты же обещал, что не будешь пытаться меня удержать, если я решу уйти, – напоминает Куроо через несколько минут.</p><p>Такой шикарный повод поймать Сугавару на слове он просто не может упустить. Даже несмотря на то, что они тут, как два идиота, мокнут под проливным дождем, а Куроо не может заставить себя разжать руки.</p><p>– А ты обещал, что не заставишь меня выбирать, – тихо парирует Суга.</p><p>Куроо нечего возразить.</p><p>– Поехали домой, – после короткого молчания предлагает он.</p><p>– Ты уверен? – Суга поднимает голову и заглядывает ему в глаза.</p><p>– Да, – уверенно кивает Куроо.</p><p>Свой ответ он уже нашел – когда обрадовался, увидев Сугавару. И, чтобы узнать это, стоило уходить.</p><p> ***</p><p>Они сидят в машине возле дома, приехали еще с четверть часа назад, но Куроо не спешит выходить, Суга тоже его не торопит, и оба молчат. Впервые за все время, что они знакомы, задержавшись в авто, они не начинают тут же заниматься всякими непотребствами, а лишь безмолвно сидят, делая вид, что ливень за окном – это повод подождать и никуда не идти. Куроо не выдерживает первым.</p><p>– Дайчи знает? – спрашивает он. «Что я сбежал» уточнять не требуется, Суга и так поймет.</p><p>– Да, – кивает тот, и после паузы добавляет. – Все еще хуже. Я сразу сорвался за тобой. Не уверен, что именно Дайчи подумал.</p><p>Фигово. Если Дайчи решил, что Суга побежал не возвращать его, а просто помчался за ним вслед, выбрал его, то… То все очень паршиво. Но все равно это надо как-то исправлять. И прямо сейчас, иначе долбаное хрупкое, но, мать его, равновесие полетит ко всем чертям. Кто бы сказал Куроо пару лет назад, что он вляпается в настолько экзотические отношения – он бы никогда не поверил. Хотя его личная жизнь никогда не блистала здравомыслием или хотя бы толикой нормальности.</p><p>Но тройничок – и не как разовое явление, а на постоянной основе – это уже какой-то запредельный уровень даже для него. Ну а куда деваться? Он категорически не готов отказаться от Суги – теперь он это окончательно понял. А тот никогда не бросит Дайчи. И, пожалуй, это – одна из тех черт Суги, которые нравятся Куроо. А если он сделал этот выбор, то и все последствия идут вместе с ним оптом. Остается только принять и признать, что теперь вот это – его жизнь: и постель на троих, и всегда делить Сугу с другим, и все закидоны Дайчи – тоже.</p><p>А сегодня Куроо сам… ну не то, чтобы виноват, но спровоцировал. Он ушел, Суга побежал за ним, и пусть от этого понимания делается удивительно тепло где-то глубоко внутри, но для Дайчи это сильный удар, Куроо понимает. Это он ворвался в их стабильное размеренное существование. Если бы он мог – увел бы Сугу, но тогда так сильно на него не запал – будь Суга тем, кого можно увести. Но он не такой и поэтому так нужен Куроо. Вот только сам Куроо тоже нужен Суге – это его решение.</p><p>А Дайчи ничего не выбирал, просто оказался перед фактом существования Куроо в жизни Суги. И именно Дайчи тяжелее всех принять это изменение, потому что из всех троих, он – единственный, которому оно не нужно. И пусть с Куроо у них не так уж плохо складывается, есть и своеобразная взаимная симпатия, и даже страсть, но Дайчи без колебаний променял бы все это на возможность вернуться в прошлое, когда были только они вдвоем с Сугой. Куроо в этом уверен, как и в том, что по-старому уже никогда не будет – ни у кого из них.</p><p>– Я разберусь, – Куроо открывает дверцу авто, струи воды тут же летят ему в лицо.</p><p>– Куроо… – начинает Суга, но тот его перебивает:</p><p>– Все в порядке.</p><p>Куроо наклоняется через сиденье, коротко целует его и выходит под дождь.</p><p>Суга спешит следом. Одному Куроо сейчас показаться на глаза Дайчи – это полное безумие, это понимают оба.</p><p> ***</p><p>Дайчи смотрит на них совершенно диким взглядом. Он вообще странно выглядит: какой-то посеревший и осунувшийся, и словно даже прибавивший в возрасте за этот один неполный день. Но самое ненормальное в его облике – это исключительно нетипичное для него выражение неуверенности и даже какой-то потерянности, словно примерзшее к его лицу.</p><p>Он во все глаза таращится на Сугу, словно не замечая Куроо. Ну уж нет, так дело не пойдет. Куроо начинает молча раздеваться, привлекая их внимание. Оба застывают, уставившись на него совершенно ошалело, Суга тоже. Запоздало у Куроо мелькает мысль, что неплохо было бы заранее намекнуть ему о своем плане, но уже не переиграешь. К тому же, или Суга все поймет и поддержит его игру, или Куроо где-то очень крупно ошибся, и тогда уже ничего не важно.</p><p>Куроо обнажается полностью – догола, становится на колени, откидывается назад, упираясь руками в пол, и приглашающее разводит колени, полностью выставляя себя на обзор, даже, можно сказать, подставляясь.</p><p>– Вам требуется особое приглашение? – спрашивает он, попутно радуясь, что голос звучит исключительно нагло и самоуверенно и ни капли не дрожит.</p><p>Во взгляде Дайчи полное непонимание, по лицу Суги ничего не прочесть, а Куроо до чертиков страшно.</p><p>Суга проворачивается к Дайчи и, мягко улыбаясь, проводит пальцами по его щеке:</p><p>– Все хорошо, я никогда тебя не брошу. Я же обещал.</p><p>– А его? – Дайчи кивает на Куроо.</p><p>Тому хочется заорать или хотя бы зажмуриться и, кажется, что он забыл, как дышать. А Суга молчит, томительно долго.</p><p>– Я не смогу, – наконец отвечает он.</p><p>Дайчи резко выдыхает и тут же уточняет:</p><p>– А если… – но замолкает на полуслове, срезанный взглядом Суги.</p><p>Куроо скручивает до такой степени острой смесью противоречивых эмоций, что через весь этот вихрь едва пробивается осознание того, что он только что услышал. И чего явно не понял Дайчи. Суга сказал, что не сможет его бросить, а с Дайчи его связывает верность и данное обещания – обязательства, от которых он никогда не откажется. По отношению к Куроо у Суги таких нет, но его ответ предельно четкий.</p><p>Куроо хочется рассмеяться от облегчения, но это слишком некстати, приходится прятать до безобразия счастливую улыбку за провокационной ухмылкой и еще более вызывающе пялиться на Дайчи. От нахлынувшего отката начинает слегка потряхивать, но Куроо сейчас настолько плевать на все остальное, что его уже совершенно не заботит, ни в каком виде он тут перед ними стоит, ни что, собственно, будет дальше.</p><p>– Хорошо, – произносит Дайчи почти угрожающе и начинает быстро избавляться от одежды, раздраженно разбрасывая ее в стороны а, потом наклоняется к Куроо.</p><p>Дайчи выгибает его, обхватывает ладонью за шею, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и целует – властно и жестко. Он продолжает водить руками по шее Куроо, сильно сжимая и придавливая, и это лишь самую малость не дотягивает до попытки удушения. Будь они наедине – Куроо не на штуку бы напрягся, но за его спиной Суга, и можно не волноваться</p><p>Дайчи прекращает его целовать, поднимается и прихватывает его пятерней за волосы, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза.</p><p>– Больше не уйдешь? – спрашивает он.</p><p>– Не уйду. Делайте, что хотите.</p><p>Дайчи криво улыбается, нависает над ним и опускает член в его распахнутый рот. Куроо принимает глубоко, до конца, расслабляя горло и ощущая, как по нему скользит набухшая головка. Суга целует его плечи, обнимая и оглаживая живот, потом опускает одну руку на его член, второй продолжая поочередно ласкать соски. Куроо ощущает, как анусу прижимается член. И это необычно, Суга крайне редко проявляет интерес к его заднице.</p><p>Куроо внезапно накрывает яркой вспышкой воспоминания, ведь это точно так же, как когда-то, кажется в другой жизни, они впервые вдвоем взяли его: Дайчи спереди, а Суга сзади. И больше такой расклад никогда не повторялся. Интересно, помнят ли они. Хотя Суга – наверняка.</p><p>Он входит внутрь Куроо – слишком мягко, почти неощутимо, чересчур нежно. Обычно это совсем не то, что нужно Куроо, но на контрасте это неожиданно заводит. Он подмахивает, поочередно то сжимаясь, то расслабляясь, и Суга кончает первым из них, обессилено приваливаясь к его спине, так и не доведя его самого до оргазма. Дайчи догоняется в пару размашистых толчков, максимально глубоко засаживая Куроо, и тому приходится давиться его спермой.</p><p>Но он не позволяет себе на это отвлечься – пока Дайчи временно выбыл, а, как знает Куроо, восстанавливается стояк у того очень быстро, он подхватывает Сугу и укладывает на кровать. Привычно ложась  на спину, тот раздвигает перед ним ноги, приглашая и предлагая себя, но у Куроо несколько иные планы. Он обхватывает губами его член и начинает старательно вылизывать.</p><p>У Суги едва только начинает вставать, когда Дайчи пристраивается к заднице Куроо и начинает бодро втрахиваться в него, плотно натягивая на себя. А Куроо продолжает обрабатывать языком Сугу, попутно дроча себе – одной рукой, а второй играя с яйцами Суги, чередуя ласку с более жесткими захватами - чтобы раньше времени не довести.</p><p>Суга стонет, извиваясь на кровати и елозя ногами по покрывалу, и это возбуждает Дайчи куда сильнее, чем крепко насаженный на его член Куроо. Дайчи начинает толкаться быстрее и размашистее, быстро достигая пика. В пару резких движений Куроо доводит себя до того же, временно отвлекаясь от Суги, который терпеливо ждет. Он все такой же распахнутый и открытый, со стоящим членом и приглашающе приподнятой задницей.</p><p>Как же Куроо хочется поддаться соблазну и взять его, проникая в эту манящую дырку и до предела наполняя собой. Но нет. Вместо этого он опускается сверху, направляя в себя член Суги, и насаживается на него. Ловит изумленный и немного встревоженный взгляд и ободряюще улыбается. Куроо прекрасно понимает, на что нарывается.</p><p>Он слышит дыхание Дайчи за спиной, а минутой спустя в его, уже занятый членом Суги, анус утыкается второй член, а потом и проникает внутрь. И блядь! Это просто блядь! Это охереть как много. А у Дайчи как всегда туго с терпением, и он тут же начинает активно проталкиваться вглубь в Куроо, разделяя его вместе Сугой.</p><p>Куроо подается навстречу этому движению, отдаваясь ему и отдавая им себя. Еще больше и безраздельнее принадлежать им обоим просто невозможно. Куроо буквально захлестывает шквалом новых ощущений – и чисто физических, и еще больше – осознанием того, что он сделал, что позволил им, насколько преступил все последние границы. И это возбуждает его гораздо сильнее, чем пугает.</p><p>Он погружается в это чувство, полнейшей запредельной самоотдачи, едва ли не вырубаясь от его остроты, но тут Суга ловит губами его руку и берет в рот его пальцы, начиная посасывать и ласкать языком. И Куроо выдергивает обратно в реальность.</p><p>Два возбужденных набухших члена движутся внутри него, и для них там явно слишком тесно. Куроо прогибается, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, а Дайчи опять обхватывает его за шею, жестко фиксируя, и начинает ускорять темп. Суга полностью уступает ему, и два члена без поблажек трахают Куроо как один – чертовски большой и толстый. И да, это зашибись как больно – Куроо и не сомневался, что так и будет, но ведь он и любит пожестче, даже если настолько слишком, что хочется орать, Куроо все равно получает удовольствие от этой безумной смеси боли и наслаждения.</p><p>Суга добирается руками до его собственного члена, и по телу начинает расползаться болезненно-острая сладкая дрожь. Осознание, что Дайчи с Сугой вместе, одновременно в нем, только подстегивает возбуждение. Куроо опять полностью ныряет в собственные ощущения, позволяя себе раствориться в них. Его никогда не имели в два члена, никогда не натягивали так туго, не заполняли так плотно. И в две струи в него тоже еще не кончали.</p><p>– Еще, – просит Куроо, едва отдышавшись.</p><p>Суга улыбается – мягко и понимающе.</p><p>– У меня не стоит, – хмыкает Дайчи.</p><p>– Сейчас исправлю, – ухмыляется Куроо, наклоняется и начинает обрабатывать языком его член, пока не приводит в полную готовность.</p><p>И они опять ебут его вместе, растягивая все больше и больше. На этот раз Суга не отдает всю инициативу Дайчи, они движутся в Куроо уже не как единое целое, а вразнобой, каждый со своим ритмом, еще сильнее задевая друг друга и Куроо, которого уже окончательно унесло. Он раз за разом подается им навстречу, полностью отдаваясь, максимально натягиваясь на них, позволяя брать себя до конца. Куроо тонет в их руках и плавится на их членах. И он хочет их обоих, внутри себя, по раздельности и одновременно. Хочет принадлежать им, даже если это и отдает какой-то наркотической зависимостью. Куроо проваливается в нее с головой.</p><p> ***</p><p>Куроо просыпается, сначала осознает, что в постели как-то пустовато, а потом прислушивается и понимает, что в квартире больше никого нет. Он лежит и думает, как же хорошо, что он наконец-то один, что они куда-то ушли. И эта мысль пугает.</p><p>Да, он сам хотел все исправить, но вчера зашел куда дальше, чем когда-либо собирался. И остановить его было некому. А теперь Куроо не очень понимает, что со всем этим делать. Кроме того, что по сути изменить он ничего не сможет, он запал на Сугу, как ни на кого и никогда. Куроо не уйдет от него – просто не сможет. Все точно так же, как Суга сказал и про себя. И это пиздец.</p><p>Он любит Сугу, пора в этом признаться хотя бы самому себе.</p><p>Однако в постели эта любовь действует на него как наркотик, полностью снося башку и отключая все тормоза. Когда Куроо сверху, у него хватает чувства ответственности не срываться и не терять контроль окончательно –  он не может позволить себе навредить Суге, никогда. Но когда снизу он сам, заботиться ему не о ком, а беспокоиться за себя он не привык. А ведь больше и некому. И вот это и есть тот самый пиздец, с которым он понятия не имеет, как справляться.</p><p>Единственный приходящий в голову вариант: развернуться и опять сбежать – клинический идиотизм даже для него, хотя очень хочется. Но ведь он все равно вернется, потому что Суга, и только сам все еще больше усложнит.</p><p>Куроо слышит звук открывающегося замка, быстро и тихо сползает с кровати,  малодушно сбегая в душ. Он не готов сейчас видеть никого из них. Но с понятием личного пространства среди них всегда напряженка. </p><p>Куроо не оборачиваясь стоит под тугими струями воды, когда пальцы касаются его плеча – Суга. Куроо не вздрагивает и даже благополучно давит выдох облегчения, когда узнает, кто. Обернуться все же приходится. Отдельно фигово, что для этого требуется чуть ли не заставлять себя – он по-прежнему не хочет никого видеть, но это же Суга.</p><p>Одним плавным движением тот опускается перед Куроо на колени и смотрит снизу вверх. На какую-то секунду во взгляде Суги ему мерещится невесть что, а потом тот привычно обхватывает губами его член. Да ну, просто показалось, решает Куроо.</p><p>Суга добивается от него крепкого стояка, встает с колен, обнимает Куроо и припадает  в поцелуе к его губам. Знакомые маневры, но от этого не менее действенные. Куроо прекрасно понимает, чего добивается Суга, и что это в каком-то смысле можно считать манипуляцией, но он все равно хочет его настолько, что готов полностью отказаться от себя. Он подхватывает Сугу под колени, на весу упирая спиной в стену душевой, и входит в него, начиная медленно и неторопливо, а потом, как всегда, увлекаясь в процессе, полностью отдаваясь ему.</p><p>Когда они вдвоем, когда он проникает в Сугу, когда движется в нем, когда их тела соприкасаются так тесно, что буквально сливаются в одно – для Куроо по-прежнему исчезает весь остальной мир, разом обесценивая все остальное, кроме этого мига близости.</p><p>После того, как  они выходят из душа, Суга натягивает штаны, берет за руку и тянет за собой настолько же недоодетого Куроо. Тот удивляется, но без вопросов следует за ним: из квартиры, на лестницу и на крышу.</p><p>Куроо напрягается, происходящее начинает ему неуловимо не нравиться. Но Суга не делает даже попытки подойти к парапету, так и останавливается в нескольких шагах от входа: пустое пространство, небо над головой, обхватывающий порывами ветер и они вдвоем.</p><p>– Прости меня, – произносит Суга, так и не отпуская его руку.</p><p>Куроо удивляется и даже немного пугается – уж слишком серьезный тон. Суга продолжает раньше, чем Куроо находится, что сказать.</p><p>– Я не буду тебя останавливать, если ты решишь уйти. Я не должен был.</p><p>Куроо окончательно теряется. А Суга продолжает говорить – медленно и отрывисто, делая паузы после каждой фразы, словно ему не хватает дыхания, чтобы произнести их:</p><p> – Я люблю тебя, но я не хочу загонять тебя в этот треш. Хотя постоянно делаю это. Я слишком сильно хочу быть с тобой, но ты не должен за это расплачиваться. Это нечестно по отношению к тебе. Ты не заслуживаешь такого. Я никогда не смогу тебя отпустить сам, но если можешь – уходи. Я не буду тебя искать. И я справлюсь с этим, обещаю.</p><p>Куроо резко делает шаг вперед, преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние, и обхватывает Сугу, прижимая к себе. Он так многое хочет сказать, но слова и мысли путаются, теряются и разбегаются друг от друга.</p><p>– Коуши, я не уйду, – все, что может выговорить он, утыкаясь в сероволосую макушку.</p><p>О своей попытке побега он сейчас жалеет, как никогда. Если Суга перестанет верить в то, что он ему нужен… Куроо просто не знает, что тогда ему делать, и как это исправить. Все проблемы с перепсиховавшим Дайчи – ничто по сравнению с этим. Если Суга решит, что спасает его, отталкивая – его не остановить. Он что угодно сделает, чтобы защитить Куроо, только такая помощь совершенно не нужна, но Куроо понятия не имеет, как убедить Сугу в этом. Потому что, по большому счету, тот совершенно прав. Цена за право быть с ним просто зашибись, насколько высока, и насколько дорого их близость обходится Куроо. Но потерять Сугу, все то, что есть между ними, для Куроо несоизмеримо страшнее.</p><p>Он молча держит замершего Сугу в объятиях, ощущая на плече его теплое дыхание, а потом тот чуть отстраняется и вопросительно смотрит ему в лицо:</p><p>– Но ведь ты…</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, – это последняя соломинка, Куроо никогда и никому такого не говорил, он вообще боится этих слов, слишком простых и слишком банальных, но сейчас просто не представляет, как еще можно его удержать.</p><p>На какое-то ужасное мгновение Куроо кажется, что не сработало, а потом взгляд Суги оттаивает, по его губам скользит грустная улыбка, и, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, он приникает к губам Куроо. Не выпуская его из объятий и не разрывая поцелуя, тот садится-опадает на нагретую солнцем крышу, увлекая Сугу за собой. Ноги вот как-то вообще отказывают держать.</p><p>И как-то в процессе совершено незаметно Суга оказывается удобно сидящим у него на коленях, и сам Куроо неплохо устроился. Да и вообще сидеть неожиданно тепло и уютно. Тут внизу, под прикрытием высокого парапета, ветер практически не ощущается.</p><p>– Я, правда, не хочу создавать тебе столько проблем.  Но я не могу оставить Дайчи, это уничтожит его. Я так не могу, – продолжает упорствовать Суга в своих покаятельных намерениях.</p><p>Но теперь все уже совсем иначе. Куроо не чувствует в них ничего похожего на предыдущую попытку радикально исправить ситуацию. И это так здорово, что Куроо хочется смеяться.</p><p>– Я знаю. Все нормально, – его руки словно невзначай начинают оглаживать спину и бока Суги, опускаясь все ниже.</p><p>– Но ты хотел уйти.</p><p>– Я бы вернулся.</p><p>– Точно?</p><p>–  Жизнью клянусь. Твоей, – уточняя, хмыкает Куроо.</p><p>Сугавара ответно улыбается, а потом, быстро приподнимаясь, выскальзывает из штанов и обратно падает в объятия Куроо.</p><p>– Хочу тебя, – шепчет он.</p><p>Куроо аккуратно укладывает его на крышу, нависая сверху. Раздвигая ноги, Суга подается к нему, все позволяя и отдаваясь безраздельно. Куроо погружается в его тело и в чувство бесконечно полного обладания тем, кого любишь.</p><p> ***</p><p>Не просыпаясь, Куроо слышит, как встает Суга, вскорости со стороны кухни доносятся характерные звуки готовящегося завтрака. А потом рядом шевелится Дайчи, Куроо сквозь расползающийся сон думает, что одна грелка уже убежала, сейчас и вторая уйдет, а ночью довольно прохладно.</p><p>Но вместо этого Дайчи переползает поближе, устраивается между его ног, с весьма недвусмысленными намерениями собственнически и бесцеремонно раздвигает их пошире. И, кажется, кто-то сегодня утром проснулся с отличным стояком.</p><p>Куроо пинается коленом и приоткрывает один глаз:</p><p>– Отвали, а?</p><p>Дайчи замирает. А теперь Куроо уже крайне любопытно, что тот сделает. Хотя он почти уверен в ответе, но интересно же знать и без «почти». Не то, чтобы он был против утреннего секса. Скорее, рефлекторно отмахнулся, чтобы не будили и дали нормально доспать.</p><p>Дайчи молчит и не шевелится, а потом с тяжким вздохом начинает сползать с кровати. Куроо смотрит на него сквозь ресницы: на лице вселенская скорбь и непонимание, ну чисто ребенок, у которого отобрали любимую сладость, не дав даже надкусить.</p><p>– Да я пошутил, – смеется Куроо, приподнимется, ловит Дайчи за руку и тянет на себя.</p><p>Того дважды приглашать не надо. Он закидывает ноги Куроо себе на плечи и воодушевленно тычется в него твердо стоящим членом. Куроо сам подставляется, насаживаясь, и помогая Дайчи войти. А дальше тот уже не тормозит и не сдерживается. От каждого его рывка Куроо подбрасывает на кровати. Он цепляется за руки Дайчи, чтобы не съезжать по простыням и не отдалятся от него ни на сантиметр. Куроо хочет принимать в себя все, что Дайчи может и хочет ему дать, не упуская ни единого толчка</p><p>Куроо запрокидывает голову и видит стоящего в дверях Сугу.</p><p>– И снова без меня, – показательно жалобно констатирует тот, но в глазах прячутся смешинки.</p><p>Дайчи мычит что-то невразумительное, он уже почти на пике, и ему сейчас совсем не до разговоров.</p><p>– Сейчас мы это исправим, – ухмыляется Куроо, протягивая руки к Суге, и тот спешит к нему.</p><p>Куроо берет у него в рот, старательно лаская губами и вылизывая языком. И уже через несколько минут, когда Дайчи кончает в него самого и расслабленно падает на подушки, Куроо натягивает Сугу на собственный член, специально разворачивая к Дайчи, чтобы тот все видел в малейших подробностях. Как Куроо вбивается в податливо подставленную ему задницу, как Суга подмахивает и елозит на его члене, как Куроо дрочит ему, почти доводя до оргазма, а потом притормаживая, чтобы кончить вместе.</p><p>И самое замечательное, что Дайчи не злится, в его взгляде нет ни капли ревности, лишь предвкушение. А самому Куроо абсолютно пофиг, кого тот собирается выебать следующим, и как именно. Он равно готов и отдаваться сам, и делиться Сугой, и ему нравится смотреть на буквально на глазах наливающийся кровью и набухающий член Дайчи.</p><p>Утро обещает быть долгим и интересным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>